That Boy Is A Monster FR
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: Traduction. Si vous dites "ce n'est pas logique Capitaine" une fois de plus, je vous colle mon poing sur la figure. K/S


**Auteur: TheProblematique**

**Traductrice: Aoi Black Shiro**

**Note de l'auteur:**** Voici ce qui arrive quand je passe une matinée entière à regarder des fanvids Spock/Kirk sur mon ordinateur portable avec un rhume, et qu'après j'essaie d'écrire quelque chose en écoutant Nine Inch Nails. (...ce qui explique probablement tout le... bref, vous allez vite le savoir)**

**Alors c'est assez... assez M, je dis ça comme ça *********sourire penaud*******

**(à ce propos, j'adore ce mot, 'penaud', pas vous?) **

**Note de la traductrice:**** Me revoilà! ^^ je tenais à vous remercier chaudement pour vos review sur It Must Be Weird. Et donc, une fic de plus à ajouter sur ce fandom, peut-être un peu plus... chaude cette fois. Cette auteure est géniale, et je crois que je vais traduire quelques unes de ses fics. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**That Boy Is a Monster (He Ate My Heart) – by The Problematique**

* * *

«Si vous dites _'ce n'est pas logique Capitaine'_ une fois de plus, je vous colle mon poing sur la figure.

Quoi?

Je vous promets commandant, je vais vous frapper tellement fort que vous allez voir double.

Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, si c'est le seul moyen pour que vous la fermiez une bonne fois pour toutes je vais le faire.

Vous ne me croyez pas?

J'en ai ma claque, vous m'entendez? Je vais craquer. Je vais vous frapper et oui, ça foutra probablement en l'air votre parfaite coupe de cheveux quand je l'empoignerai pour écraser votre joli visage contre le mur... N'ayez pas l'air si surpris Mr Spock, vous pensez toujours que je ne vais pas le faire?

Je sais exactement où les contusions vous feront le plus souffrir, et je viserai aussi vos oreilles; j'ai toujours voulu faire ça pour une quelconque raison, je suppose que c'est l'occasion. Et j'enfoncerai mes dents dans l'une d'elles jusqu'à ce que vous saigniez dans ma bouche.

Je pense qu'à partir de ce moment là vous commencerez à lutter... mais peut-être que si je vous plaque contre mon bureau et que là vous sentez quelque chose de dur dans votre dos, peut-être que vous serez tellement surpris que je pourrais arracher votre uniforme. Oui j'ai toujours voulu faire ça aussi, est-ce que cela vous effraie?

Est-ce que ça vous excite?

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte que mes ongles s'enfoncent bien profondément dans votre peau, si fort que j'en entaillerai la chair et que j'aurais de votre sang sur les mains. Et ces marques prouveront que vous m'appartenez. Que vous êtes à moi.

Il est fort probable que lorsque vous vous retournerez – avec cette lueur dans vos yeux qui me dit toujours exactement ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, oui, je finis toujours par savoir Spock vous ne pouvez rien me cacher.

Vous vous ruerez probablement sur moi et nous nous écroulerons par terre; et comme vous êtes anormalement puissant vous serez capable de me clouer au sol et de me filer quelques bons coups de poing, puis peut-être même qui sait, envelopper ces doigts fins et minces autour de mon cou? Et appuyer fort, me faisant suffoquer, resserrer votre prise au point que je ne puisse plus respirer, que je ne puisse plus voir jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de me relâcher, grondant sous la colère – où est-ce de la frustration? Parce que je sais que vous voulez finir le travail, je peux voir la violence dans vos yeux et la manière dont vous devez prendre sur vous pour vous arrêter.

Même maintenant, ce n'est pas vrai Spock? Même maintenant vous en avez envie... vous savez que vous en avez envie...

Et cela joue en ma faveur, car pendant que vous ne faites que me regarderez je vous mordrai la lèvre, profondément, jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang une fois de plus. Je pourrai vous faire transpirer pour garder le contrôle, et ce sera ma vengeance pour la douleur aveuglante qui me fait tousser, cligner des yeux et voir des étoiles; pour vous qui me rendez malade, vous et votre putain de présence addictive. Parce que je vous _veux _vous et vos yeux cruels, qui me dévisagent d'un air moqueur quand je suis déjà pathétiquement, ridiculement, maladivement obsédé par chacun de vos mouvements. Et bien, ça se termine là n'est-ce pas?

Une fois que votre sang aura coulé, je vous montrerai exactement combien je vous désire. Je parie que vous n'avez jamais senti une bouche chaude et humide autour de votre queue avant. Je vous ferai payer pour me rendre fou, en étant aussi taquin qu'il me sera donné d'être: je ferai ça lentement, douloureusement, jusqu'à voir une larme dans vos yeux et que vos doigts dans mes cheveux les agrippent trop durement, alors vous pousserez dans ma bouche parce que vous ne pourrez plus vous retenir. Et dès ce moment là, vous serez tellement furieux que vous me jetterez contre la table si fort et si violemment que j'en aurai le souffle coupé - et je saurai que j'aurai des bleus le lendemain. Mais penser à autre chose qu'à votre colère et à _ce moment là_ serait inacceptable, aussi je ne le ferai pas; aucun d'entre nous ne le fera.

Et je n'en aurai définitivement plus rien à foutre quand tu déchireras mon pantalon dans ta rage et je dirai: 'oh putain oui' et tu pourras presser, mordre ma nuque et siffler 'reste calme', ce que je ne ferai pas bien sûr parce que j'aime être désobéissant et merde comment suis-je censé rester calme quand tu es en train de me faire ça?

Et tu ne t'embarrasseras pas de tes doigts n'est-ce pas? Tu me prendras juste, fort, si fort que le lendemain j'en aurai mal en m'asseyant mais ça aussi je n'en aurai rien à foutre, la sensation de t'avoir en moi sera trop insoutenable pour pensez à quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'autre que toi. Et putain comme ce sera bon, oui putain tellement bon que je pourrais même crier ton nom et quand tu jouiras à l'intérieur de moi et jouirai aussi, et perdu dans les limbes du plaisir je sentirai toujours tes mains sur mes hanches, oui, ces mains larges et brûlantes, et ces doigts chauds et durs qui agripperont ma chair quand tu te déverseras en moi, et sur moi, partout autour de moi.

Tu embrasseras ma nuque, puis mes omoplates et mon dos avec une douceur délibérée, avec légèreté, comme une plume, cruellement; cruellement dans le sens où cette délicate sensation me donnera envie de pleurer et de dire des choses stupides que je ne pourrais jamais, jamais te dire.

Alors à la fin, quand je serais trempé de sueur et haletant et qu'on sera couverts de sang rouge et de sang vert, _tu _me couvriras, tes bras, ton torse et tes jambes tout autour de moi. Alors mon être tout entier sera tourné vers toi et ton être tout entier sera tourné vers moi; sauf qu'aucun de nous deux ne sera plus en colère.»

Un silence assourdissant suivit ces mots.

Il y eut une très, très longue pause. Un moment infini, s'étirant, pendant lequel Jim respirait bruyamment et où Spock le fixait d'un regard brulant.

Et finalement...

- «Ce n'est pas logique Capitaine» dit Spock d'une voix légèrement rauque, une lueur prédatrice non loin de la provocation au fond des yeux.

Les coins des lèvres de Jim s'incurvèrent vers le haut, mais le geste était trop audacieux, trop sauvage, animal et trop aveuglant pour être décemment appelé un sourire.

- «Bien, alors.»

Il fut dérangeant de constater à quel point cette prédiction s'avéra proche de la vérité.

* * *

**Note de L'auteur:** **Yay! Un autre titre sur lequel j'ai flashé (tiré d'une chanson de Gaga à mon plus grand embarras) **

**Bonbons! Les reviews sont des bonbons! Est-ce que j'abuse avec cette métaphore? Faites le moi savoir! Est-ce que ça marche? Je ne peux pas encore dire si ça marche! *Secoue le poing et prie pour avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps***

**Oh wait! *Réalise que si elle a une machine à voyager dans le temps elle pourra aller en 2012 et voir le nouveau film de Star Trek* **

***Secoue le poing encore plus énergiquement***

**Note de la traductrice: ****Et vous savez quoi? je crois avoir trouvé la vidéo dont parle l'auteure. (je suis géniale, je sais ;) www . youtube watch?v=95rUNL6vigg elle est fantastique.**


End file.
